Les Marinas et la gastro
by Baella
Summary: Petit One-shot, mon premier. Ou comment Poséidon va devoir demander de l'aide aux autres dieux pour cause de Marinas... incapables de se lever pour une raison stupide. Résumé nul.


Personnages : aucun personnage de Saint Seiya n'est à moi, hélas !

Note : les trois divinités ont fait la paix (Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès) et tout le monde il est ressuscité.

Les Marinas et la gastro

* * *

Poséidon se mordit l'ongle du pouce avant de soupirer et de se décider à arrêter. Il se sentait mal de demander un tel service à son frère et à sa nièce. Mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix, ses généraux ne pouvaient pas garder leur pilier. Athéna arriva la première, suivie par Hadès. Ils s'installèrent tous dans des fauteuils confortables dans le salon privé de l'empereur des mers.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, s'excusa l'hôte. Mais j'ai désespérément besoin de votre aide.

La déesse de la Sagesse et le dieu des Morts échangèrent un regard. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

-Ce que je vais vous dire risque de vous surprendre mais… Pour une obscure raison, la plupart de mes Marinas sont cloués au lit et incapable de surveiller mon royaume. Si bien que si on venait à nous attaquer…

-Vous voulez que nous vous aidions en envoyant plusieurs chevaliers et spectres en remplacement, décrypta Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna.

-Oui.

-Cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, admit Hadès. Mais un détail me chiffonne. Qu'est-il arrivé à vos marinas ?

Poséidon fixa le sol, gêné.

-Gastro.

Temps de silence.

-Pardon ? Répéta la Déesse. Ils sont… malades ?

-Oui, tellement qu'ils sont tous incapables de se lever, hormis pour aller aux toilettes si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

La grimace de ses interlocuteurs indiqua que oui, ils comprenaient parfaitement. Peut être même trop bien.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Se renseigna Hadès.

-Bien qu'ils servent un dieu et soient plus forts que de simples humains, ils restent des humains…

_Sous la mer_

-Salut Baian !

Issak du Kraken, un des rares marinas encore debout, passa le seuil de la chambre de son ami. Son œil unique (ben oui, l'autre a été crevé et il s'est habitué à être borgne alors il a gardé un seul œil même après résurrection) balaya la pièce. Il s'arrêta sur une bassine posée près du lit et vu l'odeur qui s'en échappait, elle n'était pas vide.

Le finlandais recula légèrement et entreprit de respirer par la bouche pour échapper à ce relent.

-Alors toujours hors service ?

Un grognement lui répondit et le cheval des mers finit par sortir la tête de sous ses couvertures, assez vert.

-Comment tu fais pour ne pas être malade ?

-Aucune idée et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Sinon, tu vas mieux ?

-Bof. Vraiment pas top. Et les autres ?

-Couchés. Je suis passé les voir, ils ne sont vraiment pas en forme.

-Ca craint.

-Poséidon a demandé à Athéna et Hadès quelques spectres et chevaliers pour vous remplacer.

-La honte, gémit le cheval des mers en disparaissant de nouveau sous ses couvertures.

-Bah, on est humains non ?

Le malade émergea de son cocon et attrapa sa bassine. Issak se détourna. D'accord que Baian soit malade mais bon, il n'allait pas s'amuser à le regarder rendre ce que son estomac contenait.

-Désolé, s'excusa finalement le brun.

-Je m'en remettrai. Bon, je te laisse, il faut que je retourne à mes rondes.

-Bon courage.

-Ouais. Repose-toi bien.

_Deux semaines plus tard,_

Baian toqua à la porte du Kraken. Il s'inquiétait pour son ami. Il n'était pas venu prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres, chose qu'il faisait pourtant tous les jours et surtout, il était en retard à l'entraînement. Pourtant il arrivait toujours dix minutes en avance, déjà échauffé.

Surtout que Kanon voulait à tout prix rattraper le temps perdu et voir ce qu'Issak avait fait en son absence pour s'entrainer tout seul et qu'il ne tolérerait pas le moindre retard.

Le cheval des mers finit par pousser la porte et entra. Il aperçut des cheveux verts en bataille dépasser d'une couette. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Son ami ne ratait jamais son réveil vu qu'il se réveillait toujours tout seul !

-Oh ? Issak ?

-Quoi ?

-T'es encore couché ?

-Ouais. Suis malade.

-Finalement tu l'auras eu, triompha le cheval des mers.

-Même pas.

-Hein ?

-Tu vas rire. Y'avait le petit Atlante roux, tu sais, le disciple du Bélier. Il est venu quelques fois pour voir les chevaliers qui étaient ici puis il a arrêté parce qu'il a choppé une maladie que les apprentis du Sanctuaire ont tous eu. Tu le crois ça ? Un général cloué au lit…

Issak émergea de ses couvertures, couvert de boutons rouges.

-… pour cause de varicelle ?

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plut. Un lancer de tomates ou une remarque à faire ?


End file.
